A Little Themysciran Night Music
by wonderwman07
Summary: A Little Themysciran Night Music takes place after Immortal Beloved and since i love the idea but hate the execution of this comic I thought I'd take a crack at it. Both Superman and Wonder Woman belong to the wonderful people of DC, I'm just playing around with them.


A Little Themysciran Night Music

The Kent residence in Metropolis

Since returning from Valhalla sleep has evaded me. I toss and turn endlessly at night. I look over to my wife Lois thinking I should be grateful to be back home in this house with her. For a thousand years I longed for home and now that I am I wish to be somewhere else, with someone else. I get out of bed and head over to the balcony.

As I look out onto the Metropolis night sky I catch a waft of the sweet smell of orchids. I breathe in the intoxicating smell and create an image of a raven haired women with eyes as blue as the heavens themselves. Her dark skin and crimson lips make me fell weak. I call her name in to the wind praying my voice would reach her on her far away island, "Diana."

In the distance I hear her heartbeat. During those cold lonely nights in Valhalla the sound of her heartbeat was music to my ears as I watched over her as she sleeps. A thousand nights of her in my arms, a thousand nights of wishing she was mine to hold to touch. I remember every night of her raven hair resting on my broad chest. Her sweet smell filling my nostrils it made my eyes burn red with desire.

I look back towards my bed and look at Lois fast asleep. After returning from Valhalla I know Lois can sense something off between us. I am not the same man she married. A thousand years of battle had opened my eyes. I had seen things she could never fully understand, but Diana could. She had been in the trenches with me fighting for a better world.

I begin to float upwards into the sky. I look back at Lois one last time. Knowing the next time we meet I will belong to another. "Goodbye Lois", I say as I head towards the smell of orchids. Flying through the sky her smell was pulling me closer and closer to her hidden island Themyscira. I know my presence on her island is against her people's laws but I needed to see her, feel her. No law would keep me from her.

I approach the palace and spot her room which overlooked the whole city. I float over to the balcony. My presence on the balcony causes the wind to blow the white curtains draped over her bed. As the wind blows it reveals Diana resting peaceful in a white Grecian nightdress in her canopy bed. Her beauty was staggering. Landing on the balcony I see her wake up slightly.

"Kal", she says rousing from her bed. "What are you doing here so late?"

I walk over to her and say, "I needed to see you."

Diana fully awake pushes the curtain out of her ways as she stands up beside her bed.

"Does Lois know you are here?" she asks.

"No, I couldn't sleep. I needed some fresh air and ended up here", I reply.

"You are a horrible liar Clark", she says as she walks closer to me.

"Never call me Clark Diana, I am and will always be Kal-El to you", I reply to her.

She turns her face away from me with sadness in her eyes. "Clark go home let Lois help you heal. You waited a thousand years to get home to her, don't waste the time you have with her by spending it here."

I walk up to her and touch her face.

"The time I spend with you is never a waste. It is the most precious thing in the world to me", I say as she removes my hand from her face.

She sighs, "But you belong to Lois. It is her job to help you through this, not mine."

"I belong to you always. You hold my heart, my body and soul. The man that Lois married is no more. The only one who can help me now is you my princess."

"Kal don't say things you don't mean. You love Lois", she turns back towards her bed.

"I do but I am in love with you. I always have been", I reply walking up her hind her.

I touch the small of her back; she is warm to my touch. She let's out a low sigh as my hand meets her skin.

"Kal we can't", she says as my hands move to the stomach.

"I have waited over a thousand years to know what it would be like to have you in my arms", I pause as o move my hands over her breasts causing her to moan my name. "To know what it means to feel your body passed against mine. To hear you scream my name as I pleasure your body."

"Kal", she says be she is cut off my lips meeting hers.

I move my hand to her shoulders and grab the pins holding her night dress up. I unclasp them and her dress falls to the ground. I pull her in close her naked body touching my bare shirtless skin.

Breathless she speaks, "Kal if we do this there is no turning back."

"I know, I don't want to be anywhere else but here with you", I pause as clasp her hands to my bare chest. "Like this."

I pull her back into a deep passionate kiss her hands clasp around the back of my head pulling me closer. As she pulls away from our kiss I grab her hands. I lead her back to her canopy bed pushing the curtains away to allow us to pass through.

She lays down on her bed with her backside to me. She covers herself up as if she was ashamed of me seeing her body. The wind blows again causing the curtains to cover her. She stares at me as I remove me pajamas bottoms and join her naked in bed. I kiss up and down her back. I whisper in her ears, "I love you Diana."

She replies with a moan, "I love you too Kal."

I slowly turn her over. Her eyes meet mine. I look down an her braces on her wrist.

"Those need to go", I say kissing chest.

Her eyes fill with lust she says, "Do you think you can handle the daughter of Zeus?"

I move my hands to her braces and remove them one by one. Her eyes turn white as lightening.

"Oh Rao", I say as my eyes turn red with desire. "I know I can."

I move my hands and lips all over her body until I could take no more. I needed to be inside her and claim her as my own. In the distance I hear the rumble of thunder. The more our bodies entwine as one the louder the thunder becomes. I gaze into her eyes watching her body fold into mine, I finally know I am home.

Push, pull, give and take such freedom my body has never know. Everything I give she takes and still begs for more of me, which I am ever willing to give to her. We were made for each other.

I hear her breath quicken and heartbeat fasten to match the tempest raging outside. "So close", I pant. "All mine."

With a final thrust I shake the ground beneath us. I look in to her lightening white eyes as she climbs on top of me screams my name, "KAL!"

Her screams of pleasure are joined by a clash of lightening dances across the heavens. It lighting the night skies caressing her body as she throws her head back. I pull her close to my body as be both find release.

We collapse onto her bed breathing deeply. She rest her head on sweat moisten chest as I run my hands over her back. She props her head up and she asks, "Was I ok?"

"What a silly question Diana, you were prefect", I say kissing the top her head.

"You will have to go home to her sometime Kal", she says running her hands over my chest.

"I know, but let us enjoy this moment here and now. We go back in the morning together", I say grabbing her hand.

Metropolis, The Kent Residence

Lois rolls over at first light early in the morning stretching to the sky. "Kal, I had the weirdest dream. There was a massive storm of thunder and lighting that shook the earth…" she says waking up to an empty bed. "Smallville?"

She gets out of bed and walks all over the apartment to find him sitting in his office.

"Morning Smallville", she pauses walking to the office. "I see you finally got some sleep."

"Yes I did, Lois we need to talk", I say getting up from my chair. "You know things haven't been the same since I returned from Valhalla."

"I know, Clark", she says.

"Lois, I will always love you but…"

"You need her?" she replies.

"The man you married no longer exists", I say holding her hand.

"I figured after the first few nights of you calling her name in your sleep it was a matter of time before I would have to let you go", she replies patting my hands.

"Thank you Lois, the time I had with you will always be special to me", I say as I head to the front door.

"It was special to me too Clark", she says turning her back to me. "Plus you know I have always had a thing for men in black."

I smile, "Blue never was your favorite color." I close the front door to find with Diana's back resting of the wall waiting for me. She smiles.

"Ready to go?" she says.

"Yes", I say looking at my Diana.

We walk down the hall. I grab her and she laces her fingers with mines.

"I love you, Diana."

"And I love you Kal."

I had found my home in this powerful Amazon hand which is laced with mine.


End file.
